Jealousy
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: The conversation between Jane and Aro after she finds out about Aro giving Bella the necklace. Jane's drunk, Alec's afraid and Aro's confused. Please review :)


It was easy for Aro, along with the rest of the Volturi, to tell that something was up with Jane. For one thing after their confrontation with the Cullens she stormed off to her room and slammed the door. They all exchanged looks.

"What has got dear Jane so upset?" Aro wondered.

"Maybe she wanted to kill the Cullens?" Alec speculated.

"Why don't you ask her?" Aro suggested. Alec vigorously shook his head.

"I stay away from her when she gets like this!" He protested.

"Oh, we should leave her alone for a bit." Caius suggested. "Whatever it is she'll get over it."

A few hours passed and Jane was still in her room. Aro was becoming concerned. Could one of them have offended her somehow? He didn't see how. He thought back to the battle. Maybe she was annoyed that they had retreated in defeat. Meal time came around. Jane _never _missed meal time, except for tonight. Now Aro was very concerned. She had to be hungry, so he went to her room and knocked.

"Go away." She ordered.

"It's me." He said, using his unmistakable, authoritative voice.

"Go away." She repeated. No one in their right mind told the leader of the Volturi to go away. He tried to open her door, but it was locked.

"Fine, Jane. You don't have to come out. In fact, you are FORBIDDEN to leave your room for a week." Aro said calmly, knowing what the result would be.

Jane swung open the door. "DO I LOOK LIKE A CHILD TO YOU?! DO I?!"  
Her eyes were coal black, her lips were curled back, her jaw was clenched and she had bawled up her fist. She looked like a vampire ready for a fight. Aro instinctively took a step back then looked at her closely. She was small, just barely had breasts and was short. He could easily sling her over his shoulder. Yes, yes she did look like a child. Right now she looked like an angry child.

"Jane, you're just a little older than a child."  
"Right! So I'm not a child!" She said, triumphantly.

"Who exactly insinuated that you were?" Aro asked.

Jane sighed. "…No one. I'm sorry I just got annoyed with you just then, that's all."  
"Jane, you are starving and its making you talk crazy. I'm going to go get you a meal right now." Aro said, taking the younger vampire by the arm.

Jane's eyes widened. "We can't hunt in Volterra!"

"Of course not, but there's a jail with very lax security the town over. It's what I do for a snack."

Jane shrugged. "Fine, but no druggies. They make me hyper."

"Very well."

They walked down the halls, his hand firmly on her arm. She drew her arm back, then took his hand. She smiled shyly up at him.

_Seriously, Jane, what on Earth is up with you_? He thought to himself. They walked out of Volterra, then set off for a run. They were at the jail in around half-an-hour. It was easy enough to bypass the guards, break open the door, then find a cell with three sleepy, but yummy looking prisoners. Aro opened the cell. The prisoners quickly woke up.

"What's going on-AAAAAAHHH!" The prisoner screamed as Jane lunged at him, biting his jugular and draining him. His fellow inmate grabbed her, but Aro grabbed him and bit his throat. His blood tasted of alcohol.

_They'd been drinking…uh-oh. _

Jane threw down the last prisoner, then stumbled around. Aro caught her as she fell. Jane wrapped his arms around him.

"You feel so _good._" She moaned as she snuggled into his chest.

Aro pushed her away. "There was alcohol in their bloodstream. You fed more than I did…you're drunk."  
"I…I can't stand. Carry me, Daddy?"  
"What?"  
She lifted up her arms. "C'mon Daddy, _please_?"

Aro lifted up the little vampire who gleefully threw her arms around his neck.

_I can honestly say she's never called me THAT before_. It's not like it wasn't true. He had given her the life she had now. He was her father, which made her his daughter. He'd just never thought of it that way before. Apparently, she did. He held her close while they ran. They walked through the dark streets of Volterra. She was still in his arms. Though vampires did not sleep alcohol made them sluggish. Some people gave him strange looks, but it was clear from Jane's death-grip on him that she was secure and at peace in his arms. Too secure and too at peace. It almost made him wonder if…he shook the thought from his head. Jane didn't have those kind of feelings for him and he was a silly old fool for even entertaining the idea. He walked up to the palace. The guards gave him strange glances when they saw how still Jane was.

"Is she alright?" One guard asked.

"She's drunk that's all." He explained. He carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. Jane sat up.

"Da…Master Aro…alright, I think I'm not quite as drunk…thanks for carrying me."  
"Anytime, dear Jane." He paused wondering how drunk she still was. If she was as drunk as he suspected he might answer his question. "Say, Jane, what made you so upset earlier?"

Jane tried to think back to earlier. Her brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

"I was jealous, Master Aro." She admitted in a small voice.

"Jealous? Why?" Aro asked.  
"It's stupid." Jane muttered.

Aro touched her hair. "Dearest Jane, if it bothers you I won't find it stupid."  
"You gave that insignificant girl that necklace." Jane growled.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Did you want it?"  
"It's not about the necklace, Master Aro."

"What then?" He pressed.

"You used to get me something every time we left out somewhere. I still have everything you gave me. Why don't you do that anymore?"  
Aro detected a bit of a pout in her voice.

"I don't know Jane. I guess I've gotten busier and busier…especially after the Southern Wars...it slipped my mind." He couldn't believe Jane was that materialistic, but women in his experience often were.

"I sound like a selfish bitch, don't I?" Jane asked. "I mean, you're the head of the Volturi, you don't want to hear my whining."  
"No, Jane, it's alright." He softly stroked her hair. She sighed in contentment. "I could get you something next time, if you really want."

"Really?" She asked. She lowered her voice. "Or maybe you could spend a whole day with me? That'd be nice."

"Is that what you want?" Aro asked.

"Y-yes." She finally admitted. "You still care about me, right?"  
"Jane, I never stopped." He wrapped his arms around her. "You should rest now."  
Jane closed her eyes. Aro kissed her cheek softly before leaving the room.

(This might become a two-shot. Tell me what you think in the reviews)


End file.
